Warning Labels - 警告標籤
by castleheart
Summary: Dying wasn't fun. That was putting it lightly. But when I died, my sorry ass was landed in a world where people can run up walls and hang from ceilings effortlessly, a setting in which I only saw in bad fanficton. Well, I knew I was royally screwed. Seriously though, this sucks. Undecided pairing. 【SI, OC】
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Act One_

* * *

How did I die you might ask?

Well, it was a bright and sunny afternoon on the day of my death. I was walking through the neighborhood park, my dog on her leash and my headphones jabbed in my ears. I was humming to the beat of the song playing, and I was scrolling through my Instagram update feed. Staring at your cellphone while listening to music and trying to walk your dog? It's definitely not a good idea kids so don't try it.

I was momentarily distracted by the new picture of my crush and his apparently new girlfriend on my feed, because the next thing I know, Bailey's leash slips out of my fingers and she runs into the street. I let out a shriek of surprise and drop my phone, running out into the street after her, then hit by a car.

Thanks a lot, Bailey.

Well, technically, it was my fault for not paying attention.

Hopefully Bailey was alright, at least.

Anyway, I've always believed there was no such thing as 'heaven' or 'hell'. I thought a person would die and they wouldn't feel anything anymore. It would be an eternal sleep without dreams. That was the one thing I hated about deathー I wouldn't be able to dream anymore.

But, when I came to the realization I was in a new world, I truly thought I was dreaming. That, maybe, we did dream during death. Even now, I still believe I'm dreaming. I couldn't have been reborn. No way.

I wasn't able to comprehend my surroundings until the age of two. Before then, I couldn't even think, feel, or see correctly. It was exactly like my 'past life'; I couldn't remember anything before age two.

But when I did, something was wrong ー so very, very wrong. People used chakra in this world. What did I read in my past life that had chakra in it? I don't know.

What I do know, is that it shouldn't be possible to be here. This is something a person thought up with their mind; hell, if it's possible to be here, is it possible to be in that book Jiraiya wrote? I'd rather be there than this hell hole.

I kept telling myself: _this is just a dream, just a dream, Jessica. You're finally going crazy at seventeenー__it was going to happen at some point. You did just die from getting hit by that stupid car, so it's to be expected. _

But, at six, I finally came to the conclusion I might've been reborn.

Well, fuck.

That sure did explain school a whole lot.

And my classmates—Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone else that had those weird names.

Huh.

I eventually came to the conclusion that I was reborn into the Naruto universe. Why? How? I stopped trying to figure that out by the time I was ten. All I knew was that I was now living in a world where people could jump from building to building in ease and run up walls and use an element called Chakra; it was overwhelming.

I thought that people who knew of the world of Naruto were the ones that were supposed to be reborn into a world they gave a crap about?

Yeah, I've heard of the manga. I usually see it on my dash when I had a tumbr— God, I missed tumblr— but I never got around to actually watching it. I've seen a few episodes here and there, but not enough to know what's going on in the plot.

As far as my knowledge went, Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan because they were slaughtered by a ninja named Itachi, Naruto wanted to become Hokage, and Sakura annoyed me to no end.

Yeah, not extensive knowledge but hey, I wasn't even a fan.

Now I have a name that's not mine, a life I never chose, that I knew was going to end bloody for me, since it seemed to always end that way in this manga.

Ugh.

* * *

"Hey Maia-chan!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this. My own name annoyed me.

I turned, momentarily glancing over my twelve year old shoulder to smile at the approaching blonde, "Hello, Ino-chan."

When I first started going to the Academy, Ino Yamanaka and I became fast friends. She liked me because apparently, I'm the only girl who doesn't have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, but I'm pretty convinced that Hinata Hyuga has a thing for Naruto. But, anyways, I shared her dislike for Sakura easily.

That's another thing— the girls were so annoying. They were all fawning and falling over each other to please this Sasuke guy— but I failed to see what the big deal was. Get past his looks and the only thing there is a broody and totally gay twelve year old. Figures that they'd find the whole 'I'm gay, try to change me' attitude to be attractive.

"What's up, Ino-chan?"

"Where are you headed?" the blonde girl asked as she fell in step with her.

"To buy some dangos. Wanna come with?" I asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear as I played with the money in my pocket. My mother had given it to me this morning, saying that she wasn't going to be home tonight due to a mission.

"Okay! I heard Sasuke is going to be hanging around there too!" she chirped and hooked her arm into mine. I rolled my eyed ad stared ahead.

"… I thought Sasuke didn't like sweets."

"…"

"Looks like that Sakura girl pulled one over on you by giving you false information. He's probably at the training fields, like he always is."

"That sneaky wide forehead! Let's go there instead!"

I waved a dismissive hand, "Nah, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Better you go now then complain about not being there later. Besides, I have some work I need to finish for class tomorrow."

"Alright, but Graduation is in a week, Maia! You shouldn't be working yourself too hard!" Ino called the last part as she jogged ahead throwing a wave over her shoulder as she went.

I guess the whole 'chicks before dicks' thing came into play when we were older.

Whatever.

Yawning, I made my way into the before mentioned dango shop and ordered what I wanted before taking a seat near the window and pulling out a book. I had been lying about needing to do work, but Ino didn't need to know that. I knew how much she liked Sasuke.

Letting out a sigh, I nibbled on the dango I was given and got lost in my thoughts. Graduation was on the horizon. Once we graduated, then what? I heard from the upperclassmen that we would be put on teams of three, and although that sounded fun and all, I couldn't help but hope that I at least be put on a squad with Ino. Me being here could mess up the flow of how it was written in the manga, which was cool or whatever but the last thing I wanted was to be with Sakura.

Boy do I wish that I took the time to sit down and read the manga. Not being keyed into what was going to happening or what was going to happen was killing me. I never liked surprises. But that's what I get for being a lazy ass, I guess.

Why couldn't I have been reborn into the Inuyasha universe? Now, that universe, I had experience with.

And I knew the plot inside and out.

Finishing off my tea, I tossed the dango stick into a nearby trash can.

Time to go home.

Well, my home in this life, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a voting poll on my profile for who Maia will be paired with. I have Neji/Maia or Gaara/Maia in mind, but I'd like to hear your guy's opinions! I know this has been done 100x but I really wanted to do one myself, so I hope people like! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Just My Luck

**Ch. 1 Just My Luck**

* * *

_I hate my life, _I thought in a self-pitying manner and let out a sigh. I had gotten up that morning in a gloomy mood as per usual, even though I should be in a good mood. Today was graduation, and every young ninja like me was super excited for it. Even that Naruto kid was graduating today. I briefly wondered what squad I would be put on but pushed it to the back of my mind. No use in wondering about it, I guessed. Let fate decide who I was going to team up with.

I slipped from bed and got ready for the day under twenty minutes, exiting my house and calling out a goodbye to my parents. Making my way down the street, I headed in the direction for the academy. It was surprisingly a nice and quiet morning out, and I was enjoying it until I was nearly bowled over by both Ino and Sakura.

"Hey! Watch it!" I snapped at the two but it appeared that they were racing towards the academy, literally pushing against each other. I rolled my eyes at their antics and shook my head.

_'What morons... How does racing to graduation prove which of you is better?' _I think to myself irritably, recovering from being nearly trampled.

I followed much more slowly.

Arriving at the academy, I found that I was the last student to arrive. There was a bustle of female students surrounding Sasuke's desk, all arguing over who got to sit next to the broody gay kid. I rolled my eyes upon seeing Ino and Sakura amongst the flock, as per usual. Ino was my closest friend indeed, but she acted like a dimwit over the emo boy.

I moved to sit next to Shikamaru, who was a lazy bum but probably the only kid who can hold up an intelligent conversation with me, "Good morning," I greeted.

"Hey Maia-chan," Shikamaru greeted me, his arms folded behind his neck and leaned back in his seat, "Excited to find out what squad you're put on?"

"Yeah, I am! I just hope that I'm not put on the same team as duck butt, or that pink haired annoyance," I reply and cross my arms over my chest, "How about you? Is there anyone you have in mind that you'd like on your squad?"

"I don't particularly care," Shikamaru replied with a shrug. He then turned his head and looked at me, "Hey Maia, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"All the girls in our class, and even some who aren't in our class, are all completely infatuated with Sasuke. Why aren't you?" he asked, sounding both bored and curious.

I shrug in response, "I just don't find him attractive. He's got a bad attitude and he thinks he's better than everyone else. I just don't see the appeal in him."

There was more squealing, and I let out an annoyed, "Tch," before looking down at the source, "What the hell are they shrieking about now?"

Oh, now I saw it.

Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki had gotten tired of watching all the girls fawn over Sasuke and stepped on the desk to glare right at Sasuke, completely in his face and standing on his desk. Just as I was about to yell at them to give it a rest, a boy bumped into Naruto's back and caused him to lean forward, and the next thing I know, I'm watching Naruto kiss Sasuke Uchiha.

It was... Hilarious.

It took a moment to sink in. But once it did, I was probably the only one who burst into laughter. All the girls were shrieking in outrage, especially Sakura, and Shikamaru was regarding them with disgust as they pulled away from each other and comically gagged.

"I knew he was gay!" I declared and stood up in my seat, pointing dramatically at them, "You owe me fifty yen, Kiba!"

"Shut up Maia!" Sakura shrieked at me after she was done beating up poor Naruto, who looked half dead, "Nobody's talking to you!"

"You wanna go, candy brain!?" I snapped in response.

"Bring it on, gloomy bitch!"

"Leave her alone, billboard brow!" Ino came to my defense, and my heart warmed a bit.

"That's enough, all of you!" Iruka snapped, suddenly at the front of the class. Everyone quieted down with his presence, quietly slipping into their seats. Sasuke's fangirls all got seats closest to Sasuke as they could manage, even after Sakura claimed the seat next to his and Naruto seated on her right. I moved over to make room for Ino.

"I hope I get put on a squad with Sasuke!" Ino was saying excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ino pig," Sakura taunted from in front of us.

"Nobody's talking to you, ugly!" I came to Ino's defense.

"That's enough, Sakura and Maia! You too, Ino!" Iruka reprimanded us and I ducked my head, murmuring out an apology.

"Anyways," Iruka continued on, "We will be putting you all in teams of three. That's how it would usually go, but since we have an odd number of students this year, one of you will have a team of four."

_'Is that because I'm here?'_ I wondered.

"First team, Team Seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno... "

"Yay!"

" ...Naruto Uzumaki..."

I almost laughed at Sakura's crestfallen expression and Naruto's excited one. Poor sap was so in love with Sakura and the pink haired brat was too focused on Sasuke to know or even care.

" ...And Maia Kurosaki."

"Wait, what?" I say, completely caught off guard.

When he said there would be a squad with four people I didn't think that I would be a part of it. Or maybe I would've gotten lucky enough to be put on a squad with Ino, or maybe someone I could stand. But I got both duck butt and the pink head? That was just fate being cruel.

"You're so lucky!" Ino says with a whine, glaring at Sakura as the pinkette turned in her seat and smirked triumphantly at her, "I can't believe you got put on a squad with Sasuke!"

"I'd trade places with you if I could," I reply tiredly, rubbing a hand over my face as my eyes darted over to Sasuke, who looked bored as usual.

Graduation dragged on, Ino was put on a squad with Shikamaru and that one fat kid, and Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame were all put on a squad as well. Ino was complaining the whole time about being with the lazy Shikamaru, but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy drowning in self pity. I didn't want to be with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto I didn't mind that much; sure he was annoying but he wasn't rude or a snob like Sasuke and Sakura. Those two deserved each other in my opinion...

Graduation ended, and Ino and I parted ways. She was going to go have lunch with her new squad, but when she asked me if I was doing the same, I told her no. I had no interest in spending time with them.

Although, on my way out of the academy, I overheard a conversation between Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! Since we're on the same squad and all; maybe we should go out and eat lunch together!"

"Stupid! Why would I want to eat lunch with you?"

"But, I just thought...-"

"Naruto, you're annoying," Sakura says darkly, glaring at him before she pointedly turned her back on him. She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to call, "Sasuke! Where are you?" leaving Naruto to sulk.

I sighed; Naruto shouldn't waste his time on such a girl. I approached him from behind and tried to mask my grumpiness with a friendly, "Hey Naruto."

He turned to face me, returning my hesitant smile with a wide one of his own, "Oh, hey Maia-chan!"

I scratched the back of my neck, "I wouldn't mind having lunch with you, if you'd like my company?"

Naruto tilted his head at me, "You want to have lunch with me?"

I blushed a bit, "Uh, yeah! Totally!" I reply, and it wasn't a lie. Having Naruto for company is better then not having any company at all.

"Alright! How about we go out for some Ichiraku Ramen!" he says cheerfully, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

"You eat that stuff all the time! Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"What? No way! I could never get tired of ramen!"

"You're going to die early from a heart attack you know!"

"Me? Die early? Never! I'm going to be hokage!"

I sigh and shake my head, not arguing with him. I was too amused by his upbeat attitude. Besides, I haven't eaten ramen in awhile, and now that Naruto mentioned it, I was kinda in the mood for it.

And so, I allowed myself to be lead by Konoha's knuckle headed ninja; wondering what life is going to be like now that we're on a squad together along with Sasuke and Sakura, of course.

* * *

**A/N**: oH BOY. It's been awhile since I've updated but here it is! I hope you guys found this humorous, I know that Maia may seem a bit obnoxious but I made her that way on purpose. She's going to develop as the story goes and undergo a lot of change. On a sidenote, I can't believe that the majority of you guys wants Maia to be with Sasuke! I find it hilarious because Maia hates Sasuke XD. But we'll see how it goes! Who knows; maybe Maia might change her tune about Sasuke and fall for him, and vice versa! Voting poll is still open, so let me know who you'd like Maia to be with! Please leave those reviews! They inspire me a lot! No hate though!


	3. Author's Note

meep so I'll be doing a rewrite of this story.

I don't like how it turned out or how I went with it really so I'm going to revise it before it gets worse. Rewrite of both chapters will be up maybe tomorrow or the day after that.

Quick question though; what would you prefer? Maia have her own squad with teammates and sensei OC's that my reviewers will probably make? Or have Maia replace Sakura on Team Seven?

Please let me know because I'm really indecisive about this matter.


End file.
